Teaching Me
by IchigoxKurosawa
Summary: Elwood is pissed because Gamma left without him, so he goes to sleep and has the most amazing dream! [ElwoodGamma] [Rated M for lemony goodness!]


Okay, um... no idea how I got the title and it is ElwoodGamma... that IS the correct order... -- I just got the final volume today and I got Lost Boys... so, yeah... I was INSPIRED!!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombie Powder. Tite Kubo does, along with Bleach and many others small one-shot mangas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teaching Me

Zombie Powder

Yaoi

by:

Ichigo Kurosawa

---

"Hey, have you seen Gamma today?"

Smith looked up at the young boy, Elwood, who seemed to be slightly nervous. "Yeah, he was getting ready to leave with Wolfina."

"WHAT!? WITHOUT ME!?" Smith smiled brightly, waving his gun around blankly. "Well, they're just going to the next town for another Ring of the Dead. He said they'd be back tonight." Elwood grumbled and crossed his arms, walking off with a 'Whatever...'.

Elwood didn't miss the man. Nope. Not in the least. He was just... bored? Yeah, that's it! He was just bored and Gamma provided entertainment...

That sounded so perverted.

But, Elwood wasn't like that, was he? Well, he did feel a pang of jealousy when he learned he went with Wolfina rather than himself. But he doubted Gamma was gay and Wolfina seemed like a perfect match for him. Elwood sighed. He was thinking too much on this. He flopped down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, falling sleep to more than friendly thoughts of the supposed criminal, Akutabi Gamma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elwood, wake up."

Elwood halfway opened his eyes to the familiar voice, blinking. "G-Gamma?"

"No, Santa Claus."

Elwood said what came to mind. He thought he was still dreaming because there is no way Gamma would wake him up in such a calm manner.

"Do you know how beautiful you can be?"

Gamma blinked. Well, that was unexpected.

"Elwood, are you okay?"

This was definitely a dream. Gamma never asked him that.

"No... I'm sick."

Damn it, he was going to use this moment to his advantage. He saw the look on Gamma's face turn to that of slight worry and leaned over, reaching out his hand to check Elwood's temperature. But Elwood smirked and grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer until their lips clashed together. Gamma's eyes opened wide in shock, staring at Elwood's eyelids as they fluttered closed. He almost gasped when Elwood's tongue glided across his lower lip.

This wasn't right. One, this was Elwood and he was only thirteen and two, he was supposed to be the dominate one! But he felt his lips part anyway, Elwood's tongue darting in quickly to explore and memorize every inch of the hot cavern. Gamma caved in and wrapped his arms around Elwood's thin neck, two thin arms wrapping around his waist. Elwood pulled away, Gamma making a sound of protest before Elwood flipped him over onto his back, sitting atop his torso.

"Elwood... what're you... doing?"

Elwood smirked and rest his body flat against Gamma's, nibbling softly on his neck. "What I've wanted to do for a long time, Gamma-_kun_." Elwood bit down into Gamma's neck when he said 'kun', earning a delightful gasp. "No objections?" Elwood ran his tongue over the bite mark, lapping away the small amount of blood. "N-No..."

"Good."

Elwood placed his lips on Gamma's once more, Gamma eagerly kissing back this time. Elwood lifted Gamma off the bed slightly, quickly relieving him of his cloak and shirt. Elwood grinned and started to attack his chest, laying kisses and bites over the exposed area. Gamma become a puddle of moaning goo, and this made him wonder if Elwood was virgin or not. He was barely aware that Elwood was removing his pants and underwear, those evil lips wrapping around his left nipple and distracting him so.

"Gamma..." When had Elwood moved his head up to his face? Gamma didn't know, nor did he care; not with the way the boy lovingly pronounced his name or with his hot breath rolling over sensitive skin. His eyes popped open and he threw his head back, a moan spilling from his lips as he felt the boy's finger brush the tip of his member before gripping it firmly and pumping it slowly. "Ngah... E-Elwood..."

"Yes, Gamma-kun?"

Gamma hated that new-found smug tone Elwood used as he ran his tongue slowly over the tip of his member. Gamma gasped softly and arched his back, now forgetting both the question and his hatred as he felt Elwood's mouth wrap around his length. Gamma tried to buck into the hot, moist cavern but the boy chuckled and placed his hands on his hips to hold them down. Gamma felt unbearably close to his limit but the boy pulled his mouth away and slithered along Gamma body to get close enough to place a passionate kiss on his lip.

"You never answered, Gamma-kun." Elwood attacked his neck again, a few small bruises forming on his neck from previous events.

"Gah! Elwood... j-just fuck me a-already..."

Elwood smirked again and stuck three fingers infront of Gamma's mouth, groaning when he felt those lips wrap tightly around the three digits and his tongue swirling around them. Elwood pulled his fingers away with an odd 'pop!' and placed his lips on Gamma's again. Gamma groaned when he felt one finger slip inside him and gripped Elwood's shoulder tightly, wondering how the hell a thirteen year-old boy was topping! Especially with him. But that thought stopped when he felt a seconf finger slip in next to the other one.

Gamma squirmed oddly when he finally added that third finger but it turned into a gasp, a loud moan, and an arch of his back as he brushed something inside him that made him see white. Elwood smiled above him and placed a kiss on temple as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his own member. Gamma bit his lower lip and his grip on Elwood's shoulders tightened. "Relax, Gamma."

Gamma nodded and Elwood felt his muscles lax as he stopped for a moment, waiting for Gamma's signal. He chuckled when Gamma moved his hips forward, the signal Elwood could move. Elwood started out slow, but soon, all the noises Gamma was making was too much. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, hitting that spot that made Gamma call out and clutch his shoulders helplessly. Elwood grinned almost evilly before repeating his actions, reaching out to grip Gamma's neglected member and pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Ngah... I'm... going to..." He stopped mid-sentence to call out Elwood's name loudly, back arched and body shuddering before he came. Elwood loved the sight and gave a few more thrusts before he himself came inside the older man. He rode out his orgasm before falling beside Gamma, wrapping his arms tightly around Gamma as he fell asleep. As he started to, he thought, 'I liked this dream. I really didn't want it to end.' He smiled, placing a kiss on Gamma's forehead before falling into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elwood groaned and opened one eye, mind still set on the blissful dream. He smiled and rolled onto his right side, bumping into something. Elwood blinked and looked up slightly to see the face of Gamma, rather peaceful in sleep. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly, turning to look at Gamma.

Gamma was, indeed, naked and covered in the bite marks and bruises Elwood had created. Wait...

Elwood had slept with Akutabi Gamma?

And he topped!?

Elwood blushed brightly when it dawned on him but he was pulled from his thoughts when two large arms wrapped around his stomach and a chin placed upon his head. "G'morning, Elwood."

Elwood tensed and Gamma laughed, moving his head to nuzzle his cheek. "Hey, no reason to be afraid or embarrased. I should be embarrased! I had a thirteen year-old boy top me!" Gamma laughed again, and Elwood decided he liked the more carefree laugh of Gamma. "Don't expect to always top, though."

"EH!?"

"I don't really believe in one night stands. So, until further notice... we are together..."

"... Is this your way of saying 'I love you'?"

"Mmm, yeah. Pretty much."

Before Elwood could reply, the door slammed open and Smith and Wolfina appeared in the door way.

"MORNIN'! How you do-?"

Wolfina stopped to stare at the picture: a naked Gamma hugging a naked Elwood rather possesively. She snickered and Smith smiled brightly. "I see you two had fun last night. Who topped?"

Smith wagged his finger. "It must've been Gamma. He hates being over shadowed."

Elwood glared. "SHUT UP!!!"

Gamma just scratched his finger boredly. "Actually, Elwood topped."

Wolfina blinked and turned to Elwood before giving him a one-armed hug. "Aww! Our little El-kun is growing up! Ne, Smith?"

Elwood growled before being taken by Gamma. "I'll be taking him. God knows we both need a shower and I don't fell like sharing." Elwood blushed before Gamma headed towards the bathroom, both Wolfina and Smith smiling like no tomorrow.

END!


End file.
